Gylfie (Movie)
|enemies = Pure Ones, Nyra, Jatt, Jutt, Grimble |title1 = Gylfie |films = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|voiced_by = Emily Barclay |image1 = GylfieFull.png|alternate_names = Doubter (referred to by the Echidna; briefly) The Navigator (referred to by the Echidna; briefly)|home = Ga'Hoole Kuneer (formerly)|status = Alive|gender = Female|feather_color = White and Brown|eye_color = Yellow|alignment = Good|occupation = Guardian of Ga'Hoole|affiliations = Guardians of Ga'Hoole|inspiration = Gylfie from the original books|full_name = Gylfie|species = Elf owl|love_interests = Soren (possible crush)|weapons = Her talons|powers_and_abilities = Flight Mortal combat|video_games = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole}} Gylfie is the main dueteragonist and one of the main characters of [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole]].'' Background Physical appearance When Gylfie is first introduced, she is shy and meek when she first met Soren. However, when they are at St. Aggie's and told to work for the Pure Ones for the rest of their lives, Gylfie speaks out before she is forced to become a picker after Soren defends her from Nyra's criticism of Gylfie. She quickly became Soren's best friend despite being from different species, showing her friendly side. It is later revealed she is easily frightened after the fact Digger tells Gylfie and Soren of the scary beasts they may encounter. Gylfie's friendly personality goes to an extant to Twilight, Digger and Mrs. P. It is known for a fact that Gylfie had a tendency to have sarcastic remarks once in a while, such as rhetorically telling Soren that since the Echidna apparently knows all. Also, according to that same person, Gylfie was known to doubt, as he calls her the "navigator, who doubts. Gylfie does indeed worry about her friend and her allies. She worries for Soren when they are still in St. Aggie's when they are both escaping the Pure Ones and Nyra and two more times when he enters the fleck basket twice. She also worries about the Guardians and wanted to rescue them. She also indeed worried for the owls that were moon blinked. At the end of the film, Gylfie becomes a guardian, showing she has what it takes to be one. Powers and Abilities '''Nagivation' Becoming a navigator, Gylfie will become the navigator of the Band's group. Gylfie can navigate by looking at the stars. In fact, during their imprisonment at St. Agelius' Home for Orphaned Owls, when she and Soren and their group are being moon-blinked, Gylfie claims to know the stars. Later, she helps them navigate the Band when they are on their way to rescue the Guardians from the Pure One's trap. Flight With her wings, Gylfie can fly large heights. Gylfie learned how to fly by Grimble and later became good at it. Later, Ezylryb thought them how to "really fly" during a storm. At first she is terrified of it and claims her wings are too short, however, Gylfie later becomes better at flying. Role in the film Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Counterparts